


I find it kind of sad

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Rumor Has It (We're all selfish morons) [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I find it kind of sad, that the things you’re not saying are the easiest to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I find it kind of sad

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m trying to tell you a bit more on the characters’ backstories, without it sounding stilted or forced, which is an interesting exercize, to be honest x)
> 
> Also I’ve been doing a little planning, and I think this series should end up having around 22-25 letters/installments. It sort of sounds like a lot, but most of them are less than a thousand words long so it’s not that much compared to other things I’ve written xD

**_November 4, 2012._ **

_My dear Loki,_

_I apologize for not sending a letter this time, but between my moving and your traveling I was afraid a letter wouldn’t reach you this decade, so I switched to more modern means of communication. Honestly, sometimes I am appalled at myself for the snail pace ofmy typing, which is made all the harder by my colleagues’ tendency to make fun of me… What do you want, I might as well come to term with the fact that I am not in touch with my time._

_You in the other hand seem to be -I’ve heard your latest book is making quite the talk in NYC? I ordered a copy, of course, but I’m afraid I changed address one too many times for old Amazon to keep up. I’m not overly worried though. If I can’t buy it, I will surely be able to borrow it from someone -I’m not the only one around here with personal interest in the foster care system of America._

_Speaking of which, I met your father today! Farbauti said he was here for a conference on green energies, and also that he’d come and visit you in January, if he can. I know you have a tendency to block calls after a book release so I thought I’d give you time to prepare. I was glad to see him, too… I finally finished paying him back for my studies and I wanted to thank him again for that._

_I’d like to thank you too, by the way. You convinced him to help after all. I probably owe you a lot more than that but what do you want… I don’t consider you my best friend for nothing._

_And on the topic of best friends, I note a distinct lack of Tony in your last letter. You said last month that you were going in Iceland with your husband, right? I’m curious about why you wouldn’t invite him along when it is one of your oldest projects? Are you afraid things won’t work out with your brothers?_

_I know I don’t usually ask that many questions, or at least not as frankly, but I feel concerned about you, Loki. Your past letters sounded almost depressed, and you know it’s not a word I use lightly. I know it has to be hard for you to go back to Iceland when the few memories you have of the country aren’t the kind to make you want to visit again… But the good thing is that it’ll give you an occasion to see your brothers. It’s been twenty years now, it’s time you were reunited, don’t you think?_

_Also, try to make some time to call me? I want to talk more but the machines we have at the hospital aren’t exactly top speed and I can’t monopolize them for obvious reason -it’s taken me three sittings to write all of that already._

_Try to talk to your friend, too, alright? I get that you’re married and a brand new dad -thank you for the pictures, by the way, Sleipnir looks like you in a meringue- but I also feel like you miss him. Talking to him might help._

_Slowly but always with affection,_

_Bruce._

_P.S: I miss you too. Try to come visit me when Sleipnir is older? I’ll come for Christmas next year as promised but I’d like to see you before then._

Loki reads Bruce’s email with as neutral an expression as he can muster, then moves it to his password protected folder, just to make sure Thor won’t see it by accident.

The smell of mashed potatoes mixes with dried milk as it drifts from the kitchen, but it’s familiar and agreeable, a lot better than the damp stink of the foyer he met Bruce in.

 

“Are you alright?” Thor asks when he sees him, Sleipnir trying to grab his hair.

“Tired,” Loki says truthfully, “I need a holiday.”

“Soon,” Thor smiles. “I know you don’t remember much of Iceland, but you’ll love it, you’ll see.”

 

Loki nods, but he still doesn’t say a word all evening.


End file.
